


Pachimari Huntin'

by serencillata



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cisgender, F/M, Fluff, Happy halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serencillata/pseuds/serencillata
Summary: Satya is just getting dressed for Halloween when one of the Junkers decides to pay her a surprise visit. Amusingly enough, to her at least, nothing all that drastic happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on and for Halloween and posted on my tumblr, I decided to post it onto AO3 finally. This was also written for Jodariell on tumblr because it was her request for her bday! Which I was super late to bc of university, lmao.
> 
> Note: Symmetra is not wearing the canon in game halloween outfit because what they did to Symmetra was fucking garbage. She's still a vampire, she just does not look liker her canon in game halloween event outfit because, again, fuck what they did to her.

It’s Halloween, and Satya fixes up any final wrinkles on her outfit – for simplicity’s sake, she’s dressed as a vampire; full gown, fake fangs, and all that – as she stands before the mirror. She runs her hands through her hair, fingers passing through fine-locks of hair that smell strongly of strawberries and Satya stretches.

She applies the red lipstick, flattens her lips, and she jolts in surprise when she hears a knocking on her door. It’s an odd thing, being part of… ‘Overwatch’, or so if you can even call it that. Hidden away in some part of Italy are a few members of the new Overwatch, alongside a few… outside forces – the Junkers come to mind immediately – who are here mostly on vacation.

“Come in.” Satya says and she straightens up, puts the lipstick away and she tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and the door opens daintily to the sight of… large green.

_Roadhog._

She makes her way over to the door and Roadhog backs away to not block her way and, swiftly, Satya shuts the door behind her, swipes the key card, and the door locks with an audible _beep._ “Roadhog, may I help you?” she asks, her hands settling in the crooks of her elbow, and Roadhog shifts and exhales heavily.

“Wanna go trick or treating?” he asks, his voice terrifying and deep with the mask despite his innocuous words, and Satya’s eyebrows fly up in surprise.

“Pardon?”

He shifts again, scratches at a part of his costume that is _crooked_ and Satya purses her lips. Before Roadhog can repeat himself, she swats at him and moves about fixing his costume, mumbling to herself about _whoever_ who has dressed Roadhog up so clumsily. There are bits and pieces that are digging into Roadhog’s skin that she’s able to fix up well enough so that at least the discomfort is lessened.

Satisfied, Satya smiles and backs away before she looks up at Roadhog with narrowed eyes. “Who dressed you as Frankenstein’s monster?” she asks. “Was it Junkrat?”

He grunts and nods, hunched over, and a part of her wants to ask him to stand up straight because she doubts it’s good for his back but she decides against it. “Of course. That chaotic oaf can’t even dress himself, and I now see proof that he _absolutely_ cannot dress others. Forgive me, Roadhog, but could you repeat what you were asking me earlier?”

“Sure. Up for trick or treatin’ with me?” he asks again and Satya crosses her arms, looking at him curiously. “It’s Halloween.”

Her eyebrows pinch together. “I am aware, Roadhog.” She murmurs. “You want to go trick or treating with me? Why not with Junkrat? Aren’t you two always together?”

“Wanna go with you.” He admits, simply, and Satya feels an odd sort of admiration for his bluntness.

Holding back a sigh, Satya looks away for a moment before she looks back at Roadhog. “We’re ad-“ she stops for a moment, considers her words, and then smiles. “Yes, let’s go trick or treating.” Though she can’t see Roadhog or much of his skin, she can practically feel the way he beams at her answer. “We can buy some of the Halloween pachimaris they have here; I hear Italy has a few exclusives.”

He hums before her, as though considering something, and Satya raises her eyebrow. “We will not steal.” She says firmly and Roadhog grunts in disappointment. “I have the money; consider it a gift, yes, Roadhog?”

“I’ll get you expensive chocolate.” Roadhog says in response and Satya looks at him quizzically. “I want _all_ of the unique pachimaris.”

“It’s a deal then.” Satya says. “Let’s go trick or treating, then we can go shopping if that is fine with you.” He nods in response and steps aside, allowing Satya to stride in front of him and lead the way and Roadhog follows after her with heavy, clunking footsteps.

As they are walking, he speaks up. “Thanks for fixin’ my costume.”

“Thank you for wanting me to go with you.” Satya says in response. “You are much greater company than Junkrat; why are you even with him?”

“Money.” Roadhog says.

“Ah.” Is the only thing Satya says in response to that. “I am quite glad you sought me out; I was worried this Halloween would be very dull. What do you think of my costume, Roadhog?”

“Very elegant.”

“Thank you, I was hoping for that. Orderly and elegant.”

“It reflects you _very_ well.” He says sincerely, sounding a bit creepy due to his mask, and Satya shakes her head. “Ever been here?”

She peeks at him over her shoulder. “In Italy, or where we are in specific?”

“Italy.”

“No,” she says, “I have not. I do not get much opportunity to travel, and it is only because of my… semi-involvement with Overwatch that I am travelling so much.”

Roadhog just grunts in response, and they are able to walk in surprisingly sweet and comfortable silence through the streets of Italy. It’s a bit of a mess – just like everywhere else that has been attacked by the omnics – but the people are still able to be festive regardless.

Something oddly admirable amidst the chaos; they still maintain a sort of order in their traditions, finding comfort in ruin still, and Satya wonders.

“Nice place.” Roadhog says, interrupting her thoughts. “There. Someone’s home.” Before Satya can say anything, he daintily hands her a jack-o-lantern trick or treating bag and she looks down at it and she can’t help but smile at how gently he gives it to her. Looking up at Roadhog, she snickers when she takes in how small his own bag is in comparison to him. “Ready?”

“Of course.” Satya says, straightening her back. Roadhog nods.

 

 

Trick or treating is surprisingly bountiful, but Satya suspects it’s because Roadhog terrifies people. A shame, really; he’s a murderous softie.


End file.
